Opposites Attract
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Lisa is granted with mysterious powers when she orders a magnetic bracelet, but soon the bracelet causes any boy to be attracted to her. When the apoloclypse comes, Lisa is the only one who can save the world... The new boy who is MYSTERIOUS. UPDATED
1. The Mysterious Bracelet

**Opposites Attract**

A Lisa Simpson love story

**Summary:** When Lisa Simpson orders a hematite bracelet on the internet, she unleashes its potential and she finds that she is literally a human compass. After accidentally directing the Earth's magnetic field by adjusting the bracelet, strange things happen: All boys are attracted to her- and an apocalypse is about to occur! Can Lisa find out what is happening to her before the unthinkable happens?

**Chalkboard Gag:**

I AM NOT AL GORE  
I AM NOT AL GORE

(The Simpsons family are trapped on a desert island. The couch is right in front of them. Homer runs towards the couch, but gets eaten by a dinosaur, Marge gets tripped over by Bart, but they are caught by the cannibals, Maggie and Lisa are the only ones left… They sit on the couch as they are surrounded by jungle animals…)

As the school bell rang, Lisa knew it was time to go… She slid from her seat as the raucous children of Springfield Elementary yelled in delight!

"YAY! School's out!" they shouted as they rushed out the door. She groaned inwardly: Must school end so quickly? She walked towards the door as her brother, Bart made faces at her.  
"Hey Lis! Look, no hands!" he said as he progressed to do a wheelie on his green skateboard. Lisa ignored him: Doesn't he _ever _grow up! She fumed as she reached her house on Evergreen Terrace. She opened the door as Homer lumbered, saying "Good morning, Lisa!" He gave her a kiss.  
"Dad! It's afternoon!" she responded. A weird cross-eyed expression went over his face.

"DOH!" He finally responded, slapping his head. Lisa giggled- just like Bart was doing at the same time. "Lisa, honey, how's school?" he said.  
"It was wonderful! Mrs. Hoover said that we have a project to do on minerals and gems due Friday. I have to do some research upstairs!" She ran all the way upstairs, planning to work on her computer.

Later, Lisa was typing 'hematite' into her search engine ( when she noticed that the screen froze. Thinking that was highly unusual, she tried to restart the computer, but the same thing happened. Suddenly, she noticed a box at the top of the screen: ACCESS DENIED in big red letters. She pressed the 'Back' button, but then she accidentally sent an order for a bracelet made out of hematite that cost US $75! She was very annoyed…!

Five weeks later, the doorbell rang; it was early in the morning… A black box arrived and the delivery man was requesting for his payment… A disgruntled Homer argued with him and this is a rough transcript of the conversation:

"Delivery for Lisa Simpson! A hematite bracelet made from pure magnetic ore!" said Nelson Muntz. Homer opened the door.  
"What the-?". Suspiciously Homer said, "Where did she get that from?"  
Nelson shrugged "I dunno, anyway it'll cost you $3,390 plus delivery!"

"WHAT! I'm not paying for the bracelet!" shouted Homer angrily.

"Here's the form which you have to fill out…" Nelson replied as Homer fills it out not realizing he had been conned. "Ha, ha!" laughed Nelson, "You've just been tricked! This form legalizes the delivery!" Nelson runs away as Homer chases him out of the front yard, screaming like a maniac! "AARRGHH! I'll get you for this!"

Meanwhile, Lisa had just awoken from her beauty sleep (the one that keeps her young, that is why the Simpson's never age!) and went downstairs. She opened the door and noticed the black box… The young eight year old girl opened the plain box and gasped. Inside was the most elaborate bracelet ever created. It was pure hematite and was jet black and heavy with ore. It had an eternal snake symbol on the clip as it gleamed like a polished jewel… It was like a clasped wrist band. Lisa put on the bracelet and it glowed briefly… It seemed to draw its energy from her and she felt it channelling the power into eternity. Instantly, she felt refreshed and exuberant, though she didn't know why...

Lisa stared at the window. Suddenly, she knew how she had changed! She knew how to find places which she never heard of before (like Rwanda) without being told and (better still) she knew how to find people/animals that were lost and never found! Lisa felt excited; she never had this power before… But she has to keep it a secret, nobody would ever know… Just as she was about to walk upstairs, the mysterious bracelet fell off her wrist with a _CLUNK_ on the green carpet. Annoyed, Lisa put it back on her wrist, but she accidentally pressed the symbol of the snake. It glowed a vivid green briefly before returning to normal…


	2. Sudden changes, a chaotic future

**Opposites Attract**

A Lisa Simpson love story

**Summary:** When Lisa Simpson orders a hematite bracelet on the internet, she unleashes its potential and she finds that she is literally a human compass. After accidentally directing the Earth's magnetic field by adjusting the bracelet, strange things happen: All boys are attracted to her- and an apocalypse is about to occur! Can Lisa find out what is happening to her before the unthinkable happens?

**Chapter Two: Sudden Changes, Chaotic Future**

Just then, Bart walked into the room. He was whistling a tune happily while not looking at Lisa directly. "Bart, check out my new bracelet," pointed out Lisa as she was going to show him her new bracelet. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, _why was Bart staring at her in such a weird way?…_ Bart seemed to be in a state of tranquillity as he continued to gaze at Lisa in a seductive way…

"Ohhh, Lisa…" He moaned, "You look _so_ pretty today… Did you put on some perfume?" Lisa panicked as he approached her like a tiger stalking his prey…

"Cut it out," yelled Lisa, "You're just being weird today, you know that, Bart?"

"All the better to look at you with," murmured Bart, ignoring Lisa's words. He was about to throw himself at Lisa, suddenly… Marge yelled something to Homer. Taken aback, he shook himself and returned back to his normal self… But Lisa was creep out by her experience… _What in the world had happened to her?_ The sooner she could take off her bracelet, the better! But she was in for an even nastier shock.

"I can't take it off!" she cried desperately as she tugged at the cursed magnet... But it wouldn't break! Instead, it clung to her yellowish skin like a metallic leech. Finally, she gave up in despair, it was no use… "Lisa! It's time to go to school!"

It was even worse when Otto, the Springfield bus driver, pulled up in front. Instantly, all the boys wanted Lisa to sit with most of them! Even Nelson, the Springfield Elementary bully, offered to sing Lisa a serenade of love unrequited. But Lisa refused; she wasn't used to boys pouring out their desires to her… Just then, she caught the eyes of a new student… The new boy had short black hair, a dreamy expression and a shy smile… He waved at her. Strangely, he wasn't obsessed like the other students were; it was like he was immune to her spell.

But Lisa felt a pulling of her heart, she yearned for him… She wanted to know him.

"Hi, my name is Lisa," she smiled as she introduced and seated herself next to him, "What is your name?" The cyan of his eyes was like the long-lost jewels of the sea.  
"My name is Damien Thessalonians Monroe. But just call me Damon." His pale face flushed pink. "I hope that I didn't bother you just now, my family has just moved here to Spring-Brooks. And my father has said that I needed to study English for my exams."

"The name of this town is Springfield and the state is Middle-Western Arizona, I've lived here all my life." corrected Lisa, ignoring the wails of the other males in the bus. She felt an uncharacteristic giggle well up within her, but she suppressed it.

Immediately, there was a loud explosion as the magnetic field of the Earth went haywire! The Earth shook as the magnetic field caused nearby planets to be attracted to it and the Sun was being repelled by the results! But unfortunately, nobody knew what had just happened to the infrastructure… Except one person!  
"Good glavins!" shouted the scientist, Professor John Frink as he watched the sky, "It's the collision of the heavenly scopes!"

"What was that?" shouted Damon as a huge shockwave shook the entire solar system. The cosmic boom caused traffic jams and buildings to shake on their foundations globally. Otto couldn't control the bus and it swerved dangerously on the highway, missing several cars. "I don't know!" yelled Lisa, even her high IQ couldn't calculate what had happened just then. She held her seat grimly. All the children screamed in terror as the bus was skidding towards their doom! Without realising it, Damon had put his arms around Lisa in protection. "I'll protect you," he promised Lisa… Just as the school bus came to a halt! Immediately, Damon realised what happened and withdrew his hands in pure embarrassment.

Luckily, the bus stopped just in time and no one was hurt but what had happened to society! The national icon for Springfield, the Power Plant, was leaking radioactive waste into the rivers because of the cracks in it, the Springfield Prison collapsed and several criminals escaped (including the evil Snake). Buildings collapsed and many people were trapped. Cars collided into each other and many of the animals, wild and tame from the Springfield Pound ran free once more… Oh what chaos there was! Luckily, most of the people escaped from the bus. Lisa looked around her, Damon seemed to be concerned, "Are you hurt," he asked her.  
"No, it's just… A _feeling_ I have. Many people need to be found…"

Bart looked around him, "Aye Karumba!" he exclaimed, "Look at that!" Lisa and Damon turned as a hunched man approached them, it was Principal Skinner! But he looked different. His usual two eyes had mutated into three! And he sprouted vines and roots like a hideous plant. "I-I-need-help, I drank-from-the ri-i-ver." The Principal rasped horribly as he pointed to a nearby stream full of glowing green substance. "Eugh!" yelled Damon, "You're not even human! What are you?"  
"I am a mutated _MAN PLANT!"_ roared the former human. "I need food!" His mouth flew open as the children saw his many fangs. "And I have decided who is going to be on the menu! LISA!" Skinner approached Lisa hungrily, but without warning, he couldn't stand Lisa's presence, "AARRGH! Am not immune to magnetic force fields…" He slid away quickly while moaning about meat.

"Let's get out of here," said Bart, Lisa and Damon couldn't agree more.  
"Somehow, after drinking from the polluted streams of Springfield, the people have turned into semi-monsters!" yelled Lisa. Sherri and Terri spoke up,  
"What am I going to do?" they said in unison, speaking as one.  
"I got a great idea: LET'S RUN!" yelled Milhouse like a childish baby.  
"No, we shouldn't run. As long as we stay near Lisa's bracelet, we are safe from the creatures!" said Damon, asserting himself.

"Says who?" Bart yelled at Damon, he didn't like this bossy new boy.  
"Says I." Damon yelled back, he didn't like Lisa's brother either. Damon seemed furious at Bart. "If we all stick together, we should be safe…"  
_"Should_ be or _would_ be?" retorted Bart angrily.


	3. In the Basement

**Opposites Attract**

Previously last episode...

"No, we shouldn't run. As long as we stay near Lisa's bracelet, we are safe from the creatures!" said Damon, asserting himself.

"Says who?" Bart yelled at Damon, he didn't like this bossy new boy.  
"Says I." Damon yelled back, he didn't like Lisa's brother either. Damon seemed furious at Bart. "If we all stick together, we should be safe…"  
_"Should_ be or _would_ be?" retorted Bart angrily.

* * *

_To be continued... Right now!_

"Listen guys, fighting won't solve anything!" shouted Sherri angrily. "For all we know, those weird creatures could turn up anywhere!" Damon and Bart immediately stopped fighting. The pale purpled haired twin was right, who knows when or where their whole group would be attacked?

The sky was beginning to turn into dusk as the entire scape of Springfield took on a coolish purple hue… You could almost feel the tension in the air as the children watched the night overtake.

The sudden change transformed the safeness of the day into the urban mysteries of the night.

It wasn't a natural night, which was for sure, noticed Damon. For there was no bright saffron sunset preceding the darkness… Martin Nadler, the scientific one of the entire group was at loss for words, this 'day' was a strange one indeed.

"First a bus crash, then we get stranded and now we got a creepy phenomenon happening?" wondered Martin. Suddenly, lights lit up and the chubby boy fell backwards in shock. They seemed to come from the strange bracelet that Lisa wore.

Lisa began to shiver as she noticed that the others were staring at her.

"Woah, cool!" announced Bart as he fingered the bracelet, "I wonder if this thing could help us in the night?"

"Probably, that's why we must stay close to Lisa. The bracelet probably has supernatural powers." Damon explained in a nearly deadpan voice.

"Note that 'probably' is metaphorical for 'not likely'" added Bart. _Uh huh,_ the blond haired boy thought. _I might have some fun with this device that Lisa has…_

Lisa's brother chuckled as he eyed the Bracelet... Unfortunately, Damon noticed and shielded Bart away from Lisa with a strong glance. "No way," said Damon, "You're not going to trick your sister, are you?" Bart was at a loss for words for once… _How did that guy merely know what I was thinking?_

"Eat my _shorts,"_ insulted Bart at the new boy, Damon blinked in shock.

"As a new member of your group, I don't consider it very _nice_ to treat myself to this _vulgar_ talk that you _just_ gave me." Damon traded Bart's insult for a formal speech that Lisa began to admire, despite the fact that her brother was glowering…

Just then Lisa sensed that someone needed her help desperately…

"Wait, I know something!" Lisa yelled, she pointed towards the town of Springfield, "Someone needs to be rescued, we're not alone!" Sherri and Terri also noted that they felt something, but seeing as they were twins (and the others weren't) the other students did not get the message.

"Lisa, can you pinpoint the location for me?" Damon asked Lisa politely, he ruffled his hair. Why did he feel this way towards her? He had only known her for only three hours and yet…

Damon's monologue was interrupted when he noticed the others going towards the town, so sensibility he followed the students. This was _not_ a normal day! Normally, his parents would be freaked out by now and wondering what had happened to him. Unfortunately, he had no way of contacting them, but hopefully Lisa would know.

As Damon continued running, the boy noticed that the town was abandoned and shops were broken into. Even the local shop (which he recognised as the Kwik-E-Mart from the sign) was totally devoid of customers. The Comic Dungeon was ravaged. "In there," said Martin, "Looks like the voice is down there…"

Lisa squint her eyes into the bracing darkness, "Does anyone have a match?"

"There's no need, you have your bracelet," Alison said. The yellowish girl blushed.

"Oh yeah, thanks Alison." Her orange-haired friend was so kind. She remembered the time (OC: or should that be episode?) when she and Alison had that rivalry…

"Who wants to go down to see who needs help?" asked Lisa, but no one volunteered, except for…

"We go together," agreed Damon. Bart continued groaning harshly. Lisa took a deep breath as the boy took her hand down the steps, bracelet sharply glowing…

Going down to the basement, Lisa and Damon had the shock of their lives…!

"Oh my gosh," whispered Damon, "It can't be…!"

_To be continued... Next episode!_


	4. Albert the Comic Book

**Opposites Attract**

A Lisa Simpson love story

A very plump hand emerged from the darkness; it seemed to be coming towards them…

Damon and Lisa braced for the worst… Instead they were greeted by…

"Albert, the Comic Book guy?" exclaimed Lisa, "You're not a mutant?"

"No, in fact, I've read all about mutation in issue 34 of Radioactive Man. Which was why I came prepared…" Albert snorted, showing Damon and Lisa his hideout.

It was entirely made out of merchandises and action figures hidden behind his usual glass desk…

How Albert managed to fit into there was completely a mystery to both Lisa and Damon, as he was simply too… _Gargantuan to move,_ thought Damon wistfully.

Albert puffed all the way to his hideout and reached for a stray comic behind the counter..

Which he found extremely hard to dislodge... His blue shirt wobbled like jelly.

"Want some help, Comic Book Guy?" asked Lisa helpfully.

"No, I can reach issue 105…!" Albert in the glass rectangle struggled. After a long pause, the Comic Book managed to be taken out of the glass compartment.

"Look here, in this issue Radioactive Man has to save the town of Little Goons from the evil Dr Shredder. The Little Goons transformed into mutants because of Shredder's plans."

"And Radioactive Man manages to find a solution to it – the water was polluted."

"So what does he do?" Albert said.

"Finds the antidote to the radiation?" suggested Damon.

He wasn't very interested in the Comic Books Guy's ramblings…

The young student knew that this citizen was either obsessed with comic books - or either Radioactive Man.

"No, that was a purely hypothetical question." Albert answered.

"He shuts down the Power-Plant and the Goons turn back to normal because of the lesser radiation."

"So all we have to do is we shut down the Power-Plant of Springfield?" gasped

Lisa. Damon just groaned, this situation was just getting more out of hand…

"Technically yes..." Albert confirmed.

"Is there scientific evidence for this?" Lisa badgered,

"Besides, I thought you needed help with something, Albert?"

The blond haired girl pointed to her bracelet.

"Well, I do need assessment of something… I need to ask Professor John Frink something, but before I could call him on the Internet, the line just fizzled out."

"We'll help you with that, but first, we need food for at least 10 people…"  
"Yeah, we're hungry!" butted in Bart at an inappropriate time.

"Follow me… I've got a storeroom of temporary rations at the back of the shop."

"Right on!" cheered the other children. Damon and Lisa just shrugged.

Oh well, at least they could rest and have food to eat...

To be continued...


	5. Damon's solitique

**Opposites Attract**

"We'll help you with that, but first, we need food for at least 10 people…"  
"Yeah, we're hungry!" butted in Bart at an inappropriate time.

"Follow me… I've got a storeroom of temporary rations at the back of the shop."

"Right on!" cheered the other children. Damon and Lisa just shrugged.

Damon rested while the other students squabbled over Albert's rations.

He closed his sprightly eyes while wondering about the unusual circumstances he had found himself in...

It was true that he was supposed to be one of the brightest in his former class at Oakville, but he felt isolated from the others back there, they treated him awfully back then.

_I must be getting on Bart's nerves even __more than usual...That boy Bart sure has problems of his own; _Damon noticed the blond boy was _still_ glaring at him occasionally and muttering under his breath. Clearly this boy did _NOT_ like newcomers...

"Where are the food?" the blond boy moaned, trying to ration his share of the Butterfingers.

For whatever reasons, the intelligent boy simply did not care about the outcomes of his recent tense arguments with Lisa's brother –

The results were utterly pointless and unnecessary.

Especially when their group had other things to think about, like pure survival…

The eclipse, he thought, might have changed the Springfield citizens into their current metamorphosis. A verse from a well-read book came to him clearly like a vision.

_'What passing bells for those who die as cattle?'_

His parents were very literate people and insisted on reading him stories of lore and poetry almost every night, one of Damon's particular favourites was of Wilfred Owens, the war-poet.

The thing was, if their group were separated from Lisa and were ambushed, there would be no heroic farewells for -

Suddenly, Lisa fixed him with a single look, and Damon paused.

"Is something wrong, Lisa?" Lisa blushed slightly before shaking her head,

"Nothing, it's not as though I should be telling you these things… But thank you."

"What? Really," Damon responded, before realising that she had _really_ meant it.

"Before I met you, I felt all alone, no one at school really understood me."

"My brother, Bartholomew didn't actually mean to go that far to provoke you today…"

The girl was tugging at the bracelet, in the hope that it would slip off.

"You however are different to the rest of us... I can feel it," clarified Lisa.

"Well… Lisa, I am obliged to tell you that at _my_ former school, not many people had realised how much their words had hurt me… In the past that is," A clumsy smile.

"Oh, does that mean you're in the same boat as me?" Lisa held her breath, but to her disappointment, Damon's small smile dropped. "No, that's not it…" the boy sighed.


End file.
